What Truck?
by chaostition
Summary: Ahh... the wonderful worlds of plot devices and curiosity collide, and from it sprouts Creativity. R


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my overactive curiosity.

* * *

Sora had just dismissed yet another wave of Heartless, when he spotted something curious on the right side of the neon lit skyscraper. IT was a strange boxy looking thing with… wheels?

Sora left Donald and Goofy to their own devices on the next batch of dark beings and sped quickly over to the strange wheeled box. Upon further examination, the box had what seemed to be a cockpit, therefore making it a vehicle of sorts. IT looked very odd for a gummi ship…

Sora attempted to walk around the device, with no avail. The thing blocked the path. Sora was momentarily distracted by the red flashing lights, and then noticed the plate of metal with jumbled letters and numbers that made no darn sense. Above the jumble, it read "TWTNW" and below it read "TRUCK"

"So this thing is called a truck…" Sora said to himself.

Donald and Goofy came up behind him panting. "Yeah sure," Donald was exasperated, "Leave us to fight a bunch of Heartless, you big palooka!"

"Gawrsh!" Goofy pointed to the truck, "What's that thing?"

"The better question would be," Sora began, "What's on the other side of this thing?"

Sora tried to jump over it, and even with his newest level of high jump, he couldn't do it. "Hey! Give me a lift!"

...

Those words were never to be uttered by Sora again, who was going to receive a bill from Donald's chiropractor after they returned home.

* * *

"Some one else has got to know about what's on the other side of that truck!" Sora turned and attempted to be on his way to the Castle That Never Was. Attempted is the key word here, because he was surrounded by Samurai Nobodies and forced into a fight with his other side.

"You make a good other," Roxas smirked.

"Yeah… whatever that means," Sora asked confused. He quickly shook it off and asked his question, "Hey um… 'Other'! Do you know anything about this crashed truck in the middle of the city?"

Roxas turned back to him and shot him a look, "What truck?"

* * *

There Sora stood with the Freeshooter fading away with nothing to be said but cryptic messages about his other side, "Hey, before you die and stuff, do you know anything about that wrecked truck at the skyscraper?"

Sora could only here the Freeshooter's distinct voice echo his question with another, "What truck?"

* * *

"How could you, Roxas?" Luxord asked with a sideways glance over his shoulder.

"That's Sora!" The KeyBlader corrected him, "And do you know anything about a truck at Memory's Skyscraper?"

Luxord shot him another look before he faded, "What truck?"

As Sora's friends returned to him in a flurry of cards, he let out an exasperated sigh. He continued on his way however.

* * *

"Moon boy! Hey! Do you know anything about a truck?" Sora called out to the Lunar Diviner.

"Moon boy?" Saïx snarled before he went into berserk mode.

Sora did his best to dodge the attacks, "Geez! I just wanted to know about that truck at Memory's Skyscraper!"

Saïx's berserk mode was spent and all he could do was drop his claymore, "What truck?"

* * *

There Sora sat on the raven shore, his best friend by his side, the realm of light safe again, and another crazy head had met his demise.

Sora was thinking about his response to his friend's heartwarming statement, (which the more Sora thought about it, the more he thought that he sounded kinda stupid) until his previous antics crossed his mind.

"Darn it!" Sora slammed his fist into the black sand. "We went and killed off that 'Not Ansem' guy without asking him that question first!"

"What question, man?" Riku raised an eyebrow, "You know I'm pretty smart and all, so ask me!"

Sora rolled his eyes, "Do you know the story behind that crashed truck, near the skyscraper in that Nobody world?"

Riku's eyebrows furrowed and he stroked his chin.

"_**What truck?"**_

* * *

A/N: Leaving me and my curiosity alone with KHII is a bad thing…

Welp, everyone knows about that truck right? You don't?! um… er… uh… just Google "Kingdom Hearts Wikia" and once you get to that site, look up The World That Never Was… got it? Now scroll down all the way to the trivia section and it's the first little tidbit. See? I'm not completely crazy here!

Why is a normal looking vehicle in TWTNW? Besides being one of Nomura-san's plot devices…. I can't think of anything… Maybe one of OrgXII got bored and went for a joy ride? Meh. What ever…

LUV's from Khaos

(P.S. I am currently loving the bug fixes from these guys here at ! No more having to delete that first line anymore! And look at that review button down below! See? It's just so cute that you have to click it!)


End file.
